Pin Up Love
by coffeebreak101
Summary: Team Killer Bass starts off with one extra camper. How does the Pin up girl's appearance change the show? The characters? Will she win the 100 thousand dollars? Which relationships will change? What different twist do the campers have to face because of her arrival? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Total Drama Island. I only own my OC Casi. Some lines directly come from the show. I am trying to stay as close as I can to the TV show. Also everyone a rived on a Wednesday.**

"And here comes our next contestant! The pinup girl to pin your hearts on, Casi!" Chris smiles.

Stepping off the boat her boot heel hitting the ground, the rest of her still bent backwards in the boat, Casi tries to grab her suitcases. "Nice… to be… here… Chris. gets it!" Bringing herself upright brings the rest of her into view. She is in high waisted jean shorts with a paired with a striped quarter sleeve. She has some curls pinned flat along her hair, the rest are pinned in back separated from the front by a bright red bandana. Looking around her eyes narrowed on Chris "Why are at a crappy summer camp?"

Chuckling he smiles. "Welcome to you new home!"

Casi glares and then rolls her eyes. Walking over and dropping of her bags, she stands with the rest of the campers. As she gets there, someone whispers in her ear, "Hello sweetheart."

Before he could say anything else Casi steps back, her heels digging into the guy's shoe "Oh honey. I'm definitely not sweet." Chuckling she looks out of the corner of her eye to see a guy with a Mohawk. Lifting her heel off his foot she adds, "Unless you're a very good boy, okay?" The guy chuckles but before he could say anything the next contestant showed up.

"Here comes Tyler." Chris laughs as a guy in a red tracksuit falls off his skies and into the luggage throwing a girl in itty bitty shorts and shirts off the dock. "Nice wipe out dude!"

Well everyone distracted, another guy shows up. He stands there just breathing heavily. "Welcome to camp, Harold." Everyone is confused as he starts at seemingly nothing.

Harold stays quiet little longer before opening his mouth, "So, you mean this show is at some crappy summer camp and not some big stage or some things?"

Chris still smiling "You gets it."

Harold cheered "Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills," and walks over to join the rest of the campers.

Casi shied away while mumbling, "What skill? Mouth breathing?" Not realizing that the direction she is moving is straight into the Mohawk haired guy she jumps little when she hears his chuckling. Of course this causes him to chuckle harder.

Chris looks at the next boat. "Here comes contestant number 10, Trent."

The new guy with a guitar walks over, "Hey good to meet you man. Saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work man."

As they exchanged fist bumps Chris grinned "Hey thanks man! I knew I rocked that show."

They turn to the girl in glasses as she spoke, "I saw that one of the guys drops his partner on his head. So they gets immunity that week."

The mohawk guy leans a little more into Casi, ignoring the others who continues talking. "Did she seriously just raise her hand for permission to talk?" This time it is Casi chuckling as she nods.

Casi stops as Trent starts talking again. "So this is it?" He seems to take the silence as his answer "All righty then." Trent walks over until he is right next to the goth girl, shooting her a nice guy smile.

A blonde girl gets off the boat next with a surfboard. "Hey. What's up?"

Chris turns to the camera, "All right. Our surfer chick Bridgette is here."

The Mohawk guy snorts, "Nice board. This isn't Malibu honey."

Bridgett shrugs, "I thought we were going to be on a beach."

Chris chooses to chime in, "We are!" All the campers looks around at the trash infested beach and raise an eyebrow. Bridgette sighs and starts walking over as Chris continues, "So that brings us to, OW!" clutching his head from the surfboard nock. "That hurt!"

She ignored his winning "Hey guys."

They guy in the pink shirt stares a little before walking closer "Hi! I'm Geoff." Bridgette swings her board around narrowly missing half the campers before smiling at Geoff.

The Mohawk guy is bent over Casi but before he can straighten up, she grabs his arm, "Wait for it..."

Before he could back as suggestive comment glasses girl pipes up, "Hi! My name is Beth." And the surfboard is swung over their heads again. This time Casi lets go of his arm and they stand up.

The girl pushes off the dock, still ringing out her hair, grumbling, "Okay we've all meet surfer girl now. Can we get on with the show please?"

Mohawk guy turns to her, "Looks like someone missed their double cappuccino manicotti this morning."

Her only response is, "Get bent."

Casi laughs, "Oooh scary white girl threat." Mohawk guy starts laughing.

The rest of the campers laughs as Chris continues with the introductions. "Next camper is Noah."

Noah walks past Chris, "You gets my memo about my life threatening allergies?"

Chris smiles, "I'm sure someone did."

Nodding Noah keeps walking, "Good. Is this where we're staying?"

Mohawk guy responds first "No it's your mother's house and we're throwing a party."

Noah stops at this "Nice piercings, real original, do them yourself?"

Mohawk's arms dart forward over Casi's shoulder as he grabs Noah's lip "Yeah you want one?"

Noah let it drop at that "Ah no. Can I my lip back?"

Mohawk guy drops it but Casi turns to face him better, "ohh! can I have one?"

He looks at he with a raised eyebrow, "Sure." Looking down at her, giving her an obvious once over, and smirks "Where would you want it, babe?"

Casi gives him a smirk of her own before taking his hand drawing it to her stomach right over her belly button "One here." the slight crack in the cocky look on his face makes her smirk grow "and" she grabs his other hand he looks nervous now "One" raising his hand up "Right" She takes one of his fingers "Here" and places it on her tongue. He swallows and nods but doesn't get a chance to say anything due to people shoving past them to hold a new girl back from attacking Harold.

Chris decides that it is time to stop the potential fight. "Okay campers, simmer down." He walks over to the two girls dressed alike, "Ladies! Katie and Sadie. Welcome to your new home for eight and a half weeks. " They are squealing so loud only Chris hears the next boat arrive. "Ezekiel, my man what's up?"

The guy genuinely looks up and thinks about it. "I think I see a bird," causing most to laugh. Chris pulls him close and gives him a pep talk too quiet for most to hear over the laughing.

The next camper gets off the boat as Ezekiel walks over. "Cody, The Code-ster, The Code-miest-er-er."

They guy smiles and walks over "Dude, glad to be here. I see the ladies have already arrived. All right."

He turns back to the girl who attacked Harold but she raises one hand "save it, short stuff."

He turns to Casi next who raises an eyebrow and smirks. He turns away without saying anything

Everyone turns to watch the next camper arrive "Eva" Chris introduced "Nice. Glad you could make it."

She drops her bag on Cody's foot "Ouch what do you have in there? Dumbbells"

Eva just glares, "Yes"

Mohawk guy pates the mocha color guy next to him, "She's all your's big buddy."

"WOAHHH HOOO! Chris what's happening?" Everyone turns to look at the next new guy. "HAHHA This is AWESOME!1 WAHHHOOO!"

Chris smiles, "Owen welcome!"

Owen runs over and picked Chris up "Nice to be here man. This is just..."

The goth girl smiles, "Awesome?"

Owen nods "Yeah! AWESOME! Are you going to be in my team?"

goth girl rolls her eyes "Oh I sure hope so."

Before Owen could cheer again Chris pipes up, "Are you almost finished?"

Owen puts him down "Sorry dude. I'm just so psyched to be here."

Chris nods, "Alright here comes Country."

Chris helps her down, "Thank you." She walks over. "Hi you must be the other contestants. Its really nice to meet you all"

Casi rolls her eyes at the sweet, sugary attitude. Elbowing the Mohawk guy she makes gagging noises. He covers his chuckles.

Owen starts shaking her hand. "His. Nice to meet you! I'm Owen."

Courtney smiles "Hi. Nice to meet you Oooo…WOOW."

When the next boat drives up most of the girls greet it with dreamy smiles on their faces. "This is Justin. Welcome to Total Drama Island"

The guy smiles, "Thanks Chris this is great."

Chris smiles and added, "Just so you know you were solely pick based off your looks. "

Justin nods. "I can deal with that."

Owen runs over but Casi doesn't hear the conversation due to the whispering in her ear. "You gonna drool now too?"

She whispers back, "Nawhh. I prefer men I can't break."

Chris draws their attention again. "Hey everyone, Izzy."

Izzy waves from the boat. "Hi Chris! HI! Hi! OH." She trips and falls into the water causing some to laugh.

Courtney runs over, "Guys she could be seriously be hurt."

As Courtney pulls Izzy out of the water she starts to ramble, "That… feels…so... GOOD! Except for hitting my chin. So this is summer camp? So cool! Do you have paper Mache here? Are we having lunch soon?"

Owen chimed in "That is a good call!"

Chris nods "First things first. We need a group photo for the promotions. Every to the end of the dock." As everyone walks over Chris jumps onto the boat. "Okay Everyone hold that pose. 1…2...3... Wait" Before anyone could move, "I forgets to take the lenses cap off. 1…2... Oh! wait the card is full."

Leshawna grumbles "Come one please. My face is gonna freeze."

Chris stops playing with the camera. "gets it okay. Everyone say Wanawake." Everyone starts to chime in and the dock breaks sending everyone into the water. "Okay guys, everyone dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten." Chris hops off the boat onto the part of the dock still standing walking off before anyone could comment.

Casi is fuming. The part of shirt that is white has become see through. She is grumbling as she swims, "mother fucking bastard…. he's gonna pay… I'm going to shove a knife so far up his..."

Mohawk guy guy laughs. "Looks like someone's gets a temper." He sits on the edge of the dock. "Want a hand?"

Casi nods "Sure…."

He stands up and sticks his hand out, "Duncan."

Casi smiles "Thanks Duncan." He didn't respond and stares at her instead. Casi looks down "Damn. I knew it would become see thru." She looks back at Duncan, who has the decency to look a little embarrassed. Casi sighs, "I guess I'm gonna need to change shirts now."

Duncan raises his eyes to her face "I don't know. I think you look better this way."

It is Casi's turn to blush as they grab their bags and walk off the docks towards the cabins. Casi looks around then says to Duncan, "Can you do me a favor?" He raises an eyebrow. "I need to changes shirts for an obvious reason. Can you make sure no one walks over?"

Duncan smirks, "You want the teenage criminal to watch your back? Babe I'm can promise I'll turn around."

Casi sighs, "You've pretty much seen it. So will you?"

"Whatever." Duncan turns to look out the door.

Casi takes that as a yes and starts to take of her shirt. "Thanks." Duncan turns as she is bending over her suitcase. She starts to pull another shirt on and turns back to face Duncan. He stares at her chest till it is covered but quickly moves before she could see him. "Done." grabbing her bag they head out to the others. By the time they go over there everyone is assembled. Duncan moves to an open stump and Casi moves to rest against the rocks.

Chris walks to the front of the group "This is camp Wanawake. Your home for the next eight and a half weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition and maybe even your friends. You dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting kicked off will win $100,000.00."

Duncan walks towards the front. "So where do we sleep? And can I request a bunk under her?" gesturing to the girl in little clothing, Heather.

Casi looks at Duncan "And here I thought you would be an on top kind of guy."

Heather sneered "They're not coed are they?"

Chris shook his head "NO. Guys in one side of the cabin. Girls in the other."

Linsey raises her hand "Kyle ,can I have the cabin with the lake view because I'm the prettiest?"

Chris looks at her, "Okay you are but that's not really how it works. And its Chris."

The twins looks at each other. The tan one speaks first, "I have to live with Sadie or I will like totally die."

The other one nods, "and I'll like breakout in hives. It's true."

Gwen puts her head onto her hands. "This can't be happening."

Owen rus over, "Don't be like that! This will be awesome!" He grabs Gwen and tyler and put them in choke holds.

Tyler looks at her, "At least you don't have to sleep with him." He nods towards Duncan, who is giving a stag a nuggie.

Casi looks over and sees what Duncan is doing. "Hey!" He looks up. "How did you catch a stag?" Duncan smirks and shrugs.

Chris draws their attention to the front again. "So here's the deal. We are going to split you into two teams. If I call your name go over there. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Linsey, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah." They all walk to the appointed spot before Chris throws a ball of cloth at them. "From this moment on you are officially known as the Screaming Gophers." Owen unrolls the flag.

"Okay the rest come here. Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Casi, Eva, and Harold. Move. Move. Move!" Chris throws the second group a ball of cloth. As they unroll it, he continues, "You are now the Killer Bass." Sadie is crying in Courtney's arms at the prospect of being away from her best friend.

"Okay you guys will be on camera 24/7 in all public areas during this competition. Over this way," Chris motions towards the outhouse, "is the confessional. You can share your innermost thoughts and feelings on tape with video drives at any time. Or even just get something off your chest. Everyone of you need to confess once before our first challenge, which is in two days." Chris turns to the Killer Bass "Now you guys have one more teammate than the Screaming Gophers."

Heather hears him and starts shouting, "Hey! That's not fair! They have an unfair advantage."

Duncan rolls his eyes and motions his thumb towards Harold and Ezekiel. "We have both of the these two dweebs. I wouldn't say advantage."

Harold starts to protest but is cut off by Chris who glares at everyone "As I is saying. Killer Bass you will have to vote off one of your teammates tonight! You can all you unpack and get to know your teammates now." Everyone picked up their bags and lugged them to the cabins.

Duncan saw which is for the Killer Bass and smirks "You want your changing room doll face?

Casi rolls her yes "I'll take I wouldn't want to know what you would do in there." She sashayed away from him to the girl's side.

Duncan just stares. "Hell of a girl man," before going the guys side.

Everyone looks confused as they go to put their stuff away. Sadie sits on the bottom bunk that Courtney sits her on, with Courtney taking the bunk on top. Eva and Izzy decided to bunk together. Bridgett takes the bunk above Casi as she puts her bags under the bed.

Bridgett jumps down of the top bunk "So what were you and Duncan talking about?"

Casi scratched her neck "Ya'h heard that did you?" Bridgett smiles and nods "Okay see part of my shirt is white?" Bridgett nods but seemed confused. "Well when we all fell into the lake those parts became see thru."

The other listening gasped. Bridgett's eyes widened "Did he?"

Casi nods "He pulled me out off the water."

Courtney looks at her sympathetic "Oh you poor girl."

Casi shook her head "It's fine. It happened, nothing can change that now. But I had to change my shirt and asked him to watch the door well I did."

Courtney looks traumatized "Why would you do that! What if he peeked!"

Casi looks over at her "Oh I wouldn't put it past him. But like I told him, he has pretty much seen it already. So he watched the door I turned around and swapped shirts. That all."

Before anyone else could comment there is a bloodcurdling scream though the camp "AWWWWWWW!" followed by a higher pitched scream.

Most of the Killer Bass run to the Gopher's cabin finding everyone in the girls' cabin, either hiding or try to kill a cockroach. Duncan has apparently picked up an axe on the way over and chops the cockroach in half. Gwen smiles "That's one way to kill a cockroach."

Tyler looks at Linsey, "If you ever see one of those again let me know. 'Cause I can do that too." Linsey just stares dreamy at Tyler and nods.

Duncan shook his head. "They always go for the jock."

Casi move by him with a wink ,"Well not everyone can do axe wielding felon as good you."

He laughs as they walks back towards the Bass cabin. Casi peels off to the confessional. Once she is there she sits. "So. I don't really have anything to say right now. But Chris wants us all to confess once before before our first challenge in two days." She looks around the outhouse, "God it's fucking gross in here. I haven't really talked to anyone much. I've talked to Duncan he seems all right." Casi pauses and drifts off in thought for a little bit. "Same with Bridgett. Ehhh. I've gets to say Courtney's fake sugar attitude gives me the creeps. I haven't been here long enough to really know anyone. I guess I can say why I'm here. To be honest I would like to win the money but I'm mainly here because my parents said they would sign my emancipation papers if I came to this thing. So hey, I am here so. SUCK IT. I want those papers signed and filed before this is over. I've gets to admit the money would be nice so I could pay for a place to live when this is over."

Casi is quiet and is about to open her mouth when the loud speakers go off, "Lunch is served. Would everyone come to the main lodge."

Casi smiles at the cabin and walk in the direction she saw everyone else walking. When she gets there she slips in by Bridgett and Duncan Chef has already began his speech, "I will serve it three times a day! You will eat it three times a day!"

Beth spoke up first "Excuse me but will we be getting all the major food groups?"

Harold starts up after her "Yeah because I get hypoglycemia real bad if I don't get enough sugar. "

Chef is getting pretty worked up "You're gonna get plenty of something if you don't shut up!" Harold runs away as fast as he can.

Owen couldn't keep his mouth shut and also incurres Chef's wraith.

Casi walks up next, looking back from the food to Chef, "Thanks for the food Chef!" She walks back to the Bass table and starts eating as Duncan sits next to her. Casi eats her food as fast as she can, ignoring the taste as she looks around. Looking at the others sitting with her "So should we try to figure who we're all voting for yet?"

Courtney nods in agreement "Well everyone should want me here because I've actually been a C.I.T. at a summer camp before."

Ezekiel choice so speak up next "I think we should vote off a girl, eh. They won't be much help you know? and fall behind eh." Everyone could feel the hate directed at Ezekiel but himself at this point.

All the guys decide to stay quiet as the girls reacted. Bridgett freezes and Casi's hand tightens on on her knife. Eva and Courtney pick him up "And why is that?"

Ezekiel looks confused. "Because they're weak and can't do much, eh. My Uncle told me to take care of the ladies on my team. In case they fall behind and can't keep up, eh."

Eva starts to choke the life out of him when Geoff pulls the girls off of him, "Now he didn't say guys were smarter than girls."

Ezekiel choice that moment to open his mouth again "But they are." Then a knife imbeds self in he is by his head quickly another fallows barely missing his manhood.

The only reason the third knife didn't follow is because Duncan has Casi's arms pinned to her sides. He gives a chuckle "Well I've had enough of this prison food. We're going to take a nap now." Duncan dragged Casi out of the main lodge and towards the Bass cabin. "Nice aim there, babe." Casi nods in response still fuming over what Ezekiel said. She is so distracted she didn't notice Duncan drawing her into the boy's side of the cabin.

Casi only releases what is going on when he picks her up and tossed her on to a top bunk and then fallowed. "Why am I here?"

She gives Duncan a weird look. He pushes her down and grabs a blanket "We can't have you going back and stabbing anyone."

Casi turns from the way he has put her to look at him "I isn't going to stab him"

Duncan laughs his eyes closed "I've seen that looks on chicks in juvie and stabbing always follows. Now I want to sleep darling. So sleep." He move an arm to sling it over Casi pulling her on top of him as he rolls onto his back. With on final move Duncan pulls the blanket over her head. Casi tries to move but she is stuck. She decides lying there it is warm and comfortable and is quickly dozing off.

After a while, the loudspeaker went off. "All Killer Bass report to the confessional to cast their vote. Then proceeded to the campfire for the bonfire."

Duncan mumbles and tries to roll over but there is something in the way. He moves the blanket and looks down, to see Casi. He chuckles as she wrinkled up her face, barring her face into him.

The vibrating in his chest wakes Casi up. "Pillows should not move." Waking up more looking around she then sees Duncan.

Duncan smirks "Hey beautiful."

Casi blushes, "I… Uh why?" All the sudden she seems to remember where she is "Shit. Have we missed the voting?" Duncan shook his head and opened his mouth but Casi interrupts "Good." Giving him a peck on the cheek she hops off the bed. "That is nice." Duncan tries to speak again but is interrupted again. "Nope. You'll probably say something stupid." She walks out to find Bridgett.

Duncan sits up smirking as he watched Casi's ass as she walks out.

Casi is following the others to confessional. She nods to Bridgett before walking in "Ezekiel." Casi didn't even think about it "Only reason the jackass can reproduce is because Duncan carried me away." Casi paused and blushes leaving the confessional sitting next to Bridgett. Looking around seeing only Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, and Duncan.

Bridgett smiles, "So how is the rest of your afternoon?"

Casi tries to keep her face a mask of confusion. "I took a nap and calmed down. What about you?"

Bridgett nods "I took my surfboard out for a while, just floating. Geoff saw and swam out. We talked until Chris called us back."

Ezekiel walks over and tried to sit next to Casi, who growled at him. Duncan chuckles before taking the set between them "Dude. You've gets a lot to learn about the real world." Duncan looks over at Casi and winked causing her to blush and turn to face the fire.

Country looks over at Chris, "Why do we have an extra person to begin with? Couldn't the producers just pick an even number?"

Chris smiles at the campers "Well they did. Until they gets an application for camp Wanawake. How could they turn up some parents that want to send their kid to a crappy summer camp?"

Geoff looks around "Whose parents would do that?"

Chris ignores the question and starts to explain what is going on. "Killer Bass at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat you enjoy but the campfire. At this camp, marshmallows repent life."

Casi waited for him to continue mumbling, "Cue pause for dramatic effect."

Chris doesn't hear her but Duncan does and cracks a smile before Chris continues "You've all cast your vote and makes your decision. There are only 11 marshmallows on this plate. when I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately go to the dock of shame. To catch the boat of losers. That means you are out of the contest. and you can't come back. EVER." All the girls glares at Ezekiel who seemed oblivious to all the glares. "The first marshmallow goes to… Geoff." Geoff runs forward for the first marshmallow. "Tyler"

Tyler runs forward "Woohoo! Yeah place at the table." Grabbing the marshmallow and putting it on his stick.

Chris continues, "Sadie and Bridgett." The girls walking past Ezekiel with a glare. "DJ" who preceded to sprint forward. "Harold."

Harold gives a quiet, "yes" before getting his marshmallow.

"Casi, Duncan" were next to be called. Duncan pulling Casi up from her stump before they walk over.

"Izzy, Courtney." Izzy did several backflips to Chris. Courtney walking over with her head high.

Chris looks at the last two campers "The last of marshmallow. Its goes to…."

Duncan leans into Casi, "Cue dramatic pause number two." Casi chuckles as the long pause continues.

Raising his arm before swing to "Eva." Chris turn to Ezekiel "Can't say I'm shocked dude. I saw you picking your nose earlier not cool dude." Walking over to him Chris continues, "Dock of shame is that way my man." Ezekiel walks away as Chris turns to the remaining Killer Bass "You all are safe. For now. enjoy your marshmallow."

As Chris walks away the Bass move towards the fire pit. It is silent until Courtney decided to talk "Well at least that little freak is gone."

The others nods. Geoff looks out at the lake, "The poor guy didn't have a chance."

Casi is still looking at the fire. "At least he gets to leave with his manly parts attached."

The guys backed little away from her with Duncan laughing, "Calm down killer."

Eva finished her marshmallow shoves it in her mouth and just walks away. Izzy is the next to follow "Izzy needs sleep. Izzy is OUT!"

DJ looks around at the remaining campers, "At least we're all cool, right?" Everyone nods.

Duncan shoves his marshmallow in his mouth Casi turns, "You want mine? I don't really like them without graham crackers or chocolate." Duncan nods and ate the second sugary treat.

Courtney smiles "How about we all play an icebreaker to get to know each other? I know plenty because I is a C.I.T. and all."

Duncan turns to her "And I'm out."

DJ and Geoff move to follow despite Courtney's protest Bridgett shifted some "It's kind of been a long day… Couldn't we do this tomorrow?"

Casi nods in agreement walking off to the cabins before hearing an answer. It has been a long first day.

 **Please review! thanks ya'h all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Total Drama Island. I only own my OC Casi. Some lines directly come from the show. I am trying to stay as close as I can to the TV show. Also thanks to everyone that fallowed/ favorited my story! You guys making me so happy! I am sorry for how long it has been since I posted. I am college student and don't get to wright much. I hope you all like the next chapter!**

The sun has just risen as Casi reluctantly starts her morning. She pulls on some running shorts, shoes, and a sports bra. Walking outside and putting her headphones in she starts her run. Giving Eva a groggy nod as she runs by, the other girl lifting weights with Tyler. She runs through the woods and to the cliff until the pedometer on her iPod says she has gone 4 miles. She then runs back to camp to start her stretching. Casi goes on the dock and sliding into every type of split or straddle a person could come up with. Nodding once again to Eva, who is still lifting weights, as she grabs her showering things. After a nice long hot shower Casi makes her way back to the Killer Bass cabin. Looking at the wall clock and seeing it is only 8:30 she climbed back into bed for some much need extra sleep.

Until someone is shaking her awake what seemed to be moments later. "Come on Casi get up." Casi takes a swing at the person shaking her before rolling over again "Get up. We need to eat as a group to promote teamwork. I learned this when I is a C.I.T." Casi sits up glaring at the now identified Courtney. "Good breakfast is in 10. See you there" And with a cheering wave she left the cabin.

Getting out of bed Casi grumbled as she gets dressed, "Little fucking bitch." Pulling on another pair of shorts and a black quarter sleeve with little white hearts on it. "Who wakes a fucking person up like that." Grabbing her make up/ hair back she slipped into her heels and walks to the showers. "Could have fucking waited." Looking at the messy curls she is sporting Casi quickly pinned her hair into the same style it is in yesterday with a black bandana. "Just wanted to mother fucking sleep." Casi finishes her look with traditional, pinup style makeup. Casi drops her belongings off at her cabin 15 mins later. "God damn preppy posh bitch will f'in pay." Bridgett gives her a smile as she walks into the main lodge for breakfast. Casi smiles back and turns to Chief, "Thank you." Before walking down and sitting next to Bridget, she starts shoving her food in her mouth.

Bridget laughs"Not a morning person."

Courtney chimed in "Well It is almost 9. Everyone need to be up."

Duncan drops his tray down next to Casi, both glaring at Courtney now.

Courtney rolls her eyes, "Come on you guys. You two even got a nap yesterday. Quit complaining."

Duncan grunted and Casi continues to glare "I was up at fucking sun rise. You goddamn pain in my ass, to run and exercise."

Courtney shifted at this, "Well then you need breakfast. Also as I said eating together will help our team work." Casi is tired of this and moves to pick up her knife but Duncan's hand stops her.

Geoff smiles, "Woah dudes calm down. All be good."

DJ nods as Bridgett agrees, "So what are you all planning on doing today? Chris said they need scenes of us relaxing for the intro to the show."

Courtney chimed in "We are doing team building ice breakers remember." Everyone groans as Courtney looks around ,"You're all down so let's meet up at the campfire in 5 okay?" She walks out without waiting for response.

Duncan lifts his head up from the table "She is worse than my warden in Juvie." Casi chuckles as the Killer Bass for up to meet up at where Courtney ordered, Casi grabbing a mug full of tea as they headed out. Duncan looks over "Theft? already. My type of girl."

Casi raises an eyebrow, "It's not theft if you are going to give it back." Casi walks off to Bridgett.

Duncan stares at her walking behind with Geoff, "Hell of a girl." Geoff nods staring at Bridgett.

By the time everyone gets to the fire pit, Courtney is looking at her watch glaring at the guys. "It takes you guys a while." They guys just rolls their eyes. "Okay we are going start with two truths and lie." At this everyone slumps into their seats. Courtney smiles. "I'll go first. I was a C.I.T. I is president of the school spirit club, at my high school. Lastly my goal is to become a congresswoman."

Everyone is quiet for a second before Bridgett answered "The second one."

Most just nods. Courtney shakes her head, "No. I want to be the first women president. Can't you just see it?"

Duncan rolls his eyes, "Not really."

Courtney glares "Well mister funny. How about you go?"

Duncan shook his head. Izzy starts jumping, "Oh! IZZY NEXT! Izzy likes to make things go boom. Izzy used to live in the forest. Izzy loves cake."

DJ gives it a shot "They second one." Izzy shook her head. "The First one?" another shake of her head "You don't like cake?"

Izzy starts laughing "Izzy fooled you! All three were truths!"

Courtney puts her face on her hand "That's not how this works."

Courtney tries to calm the others down. "I guess I'll go next. I am a vegetarian. I love the woods. I can do a handstand for 20 mins."

Geoff is the first to guess, "The last one!"

Duncan agreed, "Seriously."

Bridgett shock her has a smile on her face. "Nah. The woods creep me out!"

Casi nudged her, "20 mins really?" Bridgette nods. "Prove it."

Bridget stood up "Sure!" flipping on her hands. "Start the timer."

Courtney stops her foot, "No we have to continue the ice breaker."

Casi rolls her eyes, "Shhh. We are bonding here." Duncan chuckles as Courtney sits down. Casi rolls her eyes "Let's go Bridge! 5 mins down! You can do it!"

Geoff just watched as Bridget move around. Dj whistled. "10 mins."

Casi turns to the pouting Courtney feeling a little guilty. Duncan sees where her eyes are. He starts to shake his head. Casi nods until she hears a sniffle from Courtney. Duncan looks at her and whisperers, "Be strong."

Casi's shoulders slump, "Hey Courtney. Can you do us a favor?"

Courtney looks up "Humm."

Not looking up from the ground now. "Can you keep an eye on the watch? It's about 15 mins in." Courtney smiles and runs over grabbing the watch.

Geoff starts to chant, "GO Bridge! Almost there!"

Bridgett tries to nod but almost lost her balance. Her face is turning an interesting shade of red as Courtney speak up. "2 mins left." Casi joined in with Geoff's cheering. "1 min!"

DJ is chanting now too "You can do it!"

Courtney put her hand up right before swinging it down, "And 20mins!"

Bridgett flipped upward "Did it!" then falls on her ass.

Everyone rushes to give the high fives. Duncan turns to Courtney, "You've got to loosen up princess."

The camaraderie is interrupted by the loud speaker. "Campers lunch is served. COME AND EAT IT!"

The Bass stand up and walk off to the main lodge. Casi held Bridgett up as the two of them starts to walk. Casi gives Bridgett a smile, "Serious impressive girl."

Bridget smiles, "Thanks!"

Courtney directs the attention back to herself. "Okay. Now let's all meet back up here after lunch!"

Casi rolls her eyes helping Bridgett up, "Can I have my watch back?"

Courtney passed it over, "I say we all be back here in 20."

Duncan looks over at her, "Who makes you our keeper?"

Courtney just sighs before speaking, "Someone needs to be in charge and I was a C.I.T…"

Casi whispered to Bridgett, "why do I get the feeling that will be the answer to a lot of questions?"

Bridget covers her mouth trying to muffle her chuckles at Courtney's glare. They walks into the main lodge and sees some of the other campers. Bridget smiles and waves the new girls over. "Hey do you guys want to sit with us?"

The goth girl looks around the main lodge, "Well I don't know there are some many options."

Casi chuckles as they sits down "Sooo who are you guys?"

goth girl cracks a smile, "Gwen."

"Leshawna." Not wanting to beat around the bush, "So who did your team vote off last night?"

Bridgett pushes her half eaten plate away "Ezekiel." The two other girls nods. "So how is your team?"

Leshawna also pushes her plate away not able to stump anymore "Not bad. Heather" Seeing Casi's confusion she added, "The dark hair girl in desperate need of a sandwich, Seems bitchy. Every one else seems fine."

Gwen chimed in "Well Lindsey could use some brain cells."

Casi opens her mouth to chime in when Courtney marches over, "What are you two doing with the other team? They could be trying to spy on us!"

Casi rolls her eyes "We haven't even had the first challenge yet." Playing with her fork Casi continues, "Also why the hell do you care? Actually no. Why they hell should I care about your issues?"

Courtney's eyes go right to irritation. "We are using this time for team bonding. Now come on our team is sitting at the other table!" Courtney grabs Bridgett and starts to walk away. Casi stood up are gives the Gopher girls a mock bow.

Not bothering to grab her plate she move to the 'Bass' table. Seeing that Courtney sits Bridgett between herself and Sadie, she flashed Bridgett a smile before sitting in the only open spot by Geoff and Duncan.

Geoff flashed her a big grin "Hey dude!"

Casi smiles back "Hey." She looks at both of their plates Duncan's is the only empty one. Cassia raises and eyebrow.

Duncan shrugged "It's not that bad."

Courtney huffed "Sure play the tough guy."

Duncan smirks "I'm not playing sweetheart. I am a badass."

Most of the table chuckles. Casi nods looking around the table "Where is that girl…. um….. the look alike?"

Courtney rolls her eyes "Sadie." Looking at Casi like she is is stupid.

Casi rolls her eyes "Yeah her."

Courtney continues like there has been no interruption, "She is in the Cabin crying because she isn't on the same team has Katie."

Duncan rolls his eyes, "Seriously?"

Casi nudged Duncan, "That's the other look alike right?"

Courtney glares at Casi, "Yes it is. God how don't you know anyone's names yet?"

Casi turns and glares angrily at Courtney, "I'm not talking to you," pausing and giving a smirk, "Britney." Duncan burst out laughing at this point well the others at the table tried to muffle their laughter some. Courtney spluttered in indignation as a strange look crossed Casi's face "WAIT. Why isn't lookalike forced to be here!"

Everyone turns to Courtney at this point, "Well I told her to come once is feels up to it." Casi and Duncan glares at her. "She seems to be having a really hard time. When I is a C.I.T. we were taught to consider other people's feelings, unlike some others."

Bridgette starts speaking up at this point, "Now there really is no reason to be aggressive guys."

Courtney plastered on a smile and turns to Bridgette, 'I don't know what you are talking about Bridgette." Turning to everyone else with the same fake smile plaster on her face, "Now we will continue the team building exercises soon."

Casi stood up "Great idea Sarah." Grabbing Geoff's unfinished plate, "I'll just drop off my dishes," and walks off.

Putting the plates down Casi starts to look around and spots a window higher up on the wall. She starts to jump trying to reach it as Duncan walks around the corner "What are you up to now Doll face?"

Casi doesn't even turn. "No way in hell I'm going to spend the rest of the day doing what Courtney says."

Duncan chuckles at her jumping form. "So your gonna climb out the window?" Casi just nods as she jumps high enough to push the window open. "You don't seem to be having much luck. Need some help?"

Casi turns to Duncan's smirking face. "I think I've got this." She walks past him and climbs onto the counter on the opposite wall giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as she climbed onto the counter next to him be for jumping at the window and hosting herself off. Leaving a stunned Duncan. "Are you coming?" floated through the window.

Duncan shakes off his surprise and grabs the windowsill hosting himself out the window. "I thought you didn't want me, doll?"

Casi stands hands on her hips glaring at the ease he has climbing out the window. "I don't remember saying that I didn't want you." Casi smirks as she makes sure out the second to last word. "I remember saying distinctly I didn't need your help." Her head slowly moving up trying to keep eye contact with Duncan as he walks closer to her.

Duncan raises and eyebrow, "So you want me then?"

Casi turns away quickly and starts walking off without answering, "I'm off to find a place to avoid Miss C.I.T. for a while. Come if you want."

Duncan chuckles and grabs Casi's arm tugging her off in a different direction until they cross the tree line. He walks a little further in and walks into a tiny clearing. Casi raises an eyebrow when he turns back to make sure she is still there "Walked around a bit after the campfire last night," going over to a tree pulling out his knife as he starts carving.

Casi moves over to a stump and sits down just looking around at the woods. She watches as the squirrels jump across all the different trees and the wind flittering in and out of the spaces between the leaves.

They stayed there, silent for awhile before Duncan turns from his tree to look at Casi, who is still staring up. "You're pretty quiet for a girl."

Still looking upward Casi answers with only half a mind to what she is saying "Learned to be. You're pretty good with that knife," waving her hand in the direction of his tree carving.

Duncan looks at the skull he has carved into the tree "Learned to be." He said, mimicking her answer causing her to chuckle as she adjusts her sitting position to lean against the stump.

Looking at him now she studies the carving. "So are you gonna do the whole skeleton or just the skull?"

Duncan shrugged moving next to her on the ground looking at the carving from her angle. "Good for now," not bothering to elaborate.

Casi just nods at the vague answer. "You think she is looking for us? Or should we head back?"

Duncan looks up at the sky "Maybe. We should hang for a little bit longer." Casi nods sifting against the trunk trying to get comfortable. After about two minutes of her shifting Duncan moves his arm and tucks Casi underneath it very deliberately not looking at her "Stop fidgeting women." Casi freezes before tentatively relaxing and eventually closing her eye. After a while Duncan looks over at her to see she is asleep and decides to close his eyes also.

It is several hours later when Casi opens her eyes and looks around at the slowly darkening forest. Trying to move she feels the arms around her tighten and releases where and how she is lying. Casi has somehow moved from lying up against the tree with Duncan's arm over her to on the forest floor lying on Duncan's chest wrapped in his arms.

Duncan wakes up to shifting on his stomach, freezing when he released how his body has shifted in his sleep. He keeps his eyes closed waiting to see what Casi would do. He tightened his arms around her as she move to get away.

Casi's soft voice broke the silence of the forest "Duncan" Casi turns to look at his face. "Duncan." Not seeing the man move at all Casi move her arm up until her hand is over his face and taps his nose a couple of times.

Deciding it is time to give up the ruse, Duncan makes sure to grumble at her and pretend to wake up. "Need something, Hun?"

Casi move off of him. "Sun's almost set. We should head back."

Duncan grumbles, standing up before pulling Casi up and heads back to camp. "If you say so, Doll." By the time they makes it back to camp it is dark.

Casi looks at the Bass cabin "Fuck." Duncan turns and raises an eyebrow at her "Lights still on. How much do you want to bet that Bosney waited up to yell at me."

Duncan laughs, "Sucks."

Casi sighs making the move to sit down. "Now I've gets to wait till she's asleep."

Duncan turns his head to his side of the cabin. Seeing all the lights off, he pulls Casi in the direction of the guy half of the Cabin "Come on." Casi looks at the direction he is dragging her, blushes and tries to stop. Duncan turns look at her seeing her slight blush in the dark he smirks, "It's this or you wait for the midnight watch to fall asleep?" Casi feels a wave of sleep to wash over her and sighs. Duncan's smirk softened as he looks at the sleepy look on her face and move once again over to the guys' side of the cabin. When the two of them walk into the cabin, all the boys are asleep. Duncan peels off his shirt and kicks off his shoes. Casi takes off her heels making her several more inches shorter than Duncan. He turns and grabs her waist lifting her onto the top buck before following her up. Lying down before pulling Casi back on his chest, Duncan pulls the covers over them. Casi tries to feel uncomfortable about what is going on but is too tired and falls asleep to the rhythm of Duncan's breathing.

Casi's eyes open up to the sunlight streaming into the cabins. Moving to get up she feels arms around her and then remembers where she fell asleep. Looking over at Duncan and seeing that he is still sound asleep, Casi carefully climbs off the bunk bed and pulls the covers back over him. Grabbing her shoes Casi stealthy makes her way out of the guys' side of the cabin and back to the girls' side. Once she closes the girls' door she looks around seeing that everyone but Eva is still asleep Casi changes into her workout clothes again grabbing her headphones and heads out for her early morning workout. Running by Eva lifting weights again, she waves. After only running a couple of miles Casi turns back and runs to the docks and repeated the stretching from the morning before. Deciding to jog to the cabin and then the showers Casi sent Eva another wave as she went to take a nice hot shower. After the warm shower Casi went to the girls' side to sleep until breakfast.

Waking up to a starling shout of, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Still groggy Casi grabs a knife she has hidden under her pillow. She takes a swipe at the source of the screaming without opening her eyes. Which of course causes another scream.

All the screaming wakes everyone up and brings the guys to the girls' side of the cabin. "What's with the screaming dudes?"

Courtney stares at Casi with indignation. "She attacked me with a knife."

Everyone stares in fear at Casi who is now sitting on her bed knife still in hand. "Oh hell no bitch. You woke me up screaming at me first."

Turning everyone's attention to Courtney. "I wanted to know where you have been. You've been missing! and you totally over reacted!"

Casi stood up "I isn't fucking missing bitch. I knew exactly where the fuck I has been. What kind of neurotic bitch wakes someone they just fucking met by screaming like a fucking bitch?" Casi is waving her hands, and the knife, as he she talks.

"Now girls no need to freak out" D.J. tied to end the argument while staying out of the way of the waving knife.

Courtney gives an indignant look at the others, "Not until she tells me where she was. She didn't come back to the cabin last night."

Casi locked eyes with Duncan before looking at Courtney. "Obviously I came back or else you would have been able to scream at me. OR did you stay up waiting for me?"

The argument is interrupted but the intercom. "Breakfast ready!" effectively ending the argument.

The whole team leaves the cabin leaving Bridgette and Casi in the cabin by themselves. Casi pulls on new shorts and a dark blue quarter-sleeve while Bridgett leans against a bunch bed. "So really, where did you and Duncan go yesterday? You went to drop off your plates and you guys were gone."

Casi moves to the one mirror in the room to pin her harp and touch up her make up. "Well, we climbed out the window and then hung in the forest until Sunset."

Bridgette smiles, "Oh really?"

Casi turns to her and smiles, "Nothing like that happened. Get you head out of the gutter."

Bridgette laughs as Casi moves out on her heels "Okay you say so but I woke up at like two am to pee and you weren't in your bed?"

Casi pushes down her blush as she answered "Courtney was still up when we came back and I didn't want to deal with her lecture so Duncan dragged me over to sleep on the guys side. I get up at sunrise anyway to exercise so no one saw me." Bridgette jumps up and down in excitement at this statement. Before she could ask anything else Casi stated to walk towards the dinning hall "So what did miss bossy make you guys do the rest of the day."

Bridgette's excitement ebbed away "Well we waited like half an hour for you guys to come back. The she makes a search party for you guy and we looked until dinner"

Casi looks a little sheepish at the glaring look that Bridgette is sending her. "Sorry?"

Bridgette shrugs her off before continuing, "It is kind of funny Courtney waited in the dining hall for the longest time waiting for you guys to chew you out. It was funny to watch her get angrier and angrier. We all left her there, she sat till chief kicked her out. I hung with Gwen and Leshawna for a while. they're cool."

Casi saw her blush when Geoff waved at her as they walk through the dining hall to grab breakfast. Casi chuckles, "So you didn't hang with Geoff at all?"

Bridgette's blush gets worse, "Well a little bit."

Casi smiles, "You go girl."

Bridgette move to a different topic as they walk to the 'Bass" table. "Then every body crashed. Well, not Courtney." The two girls sits across from Geoff and Duncan.

"Hey, dudes!" Geoff has a huge smile on.

Casi and Bridgette give quick 'hey' back before Duncan chimes in, "Hell of a wake up call?"

Casi rolls her eyes, "Neurotic bitch."

Before anything else can be said Chris walks in. "Hello Campers! Time to find out about your first challenge." Everyone stops talking or eating as Chris continues "You all need to go put on your swimsuits and…"

Chris is cut off when Beth chimed in "Are we gonna get plenty time between eating and swimming?"

Harold nods from his set at the Bass table "Yeah. Its very important medically."

Chris glares and ignores them. "Once everyone is dressed meet me at the top of cliff." Before walking over toward the kitchen to talk to chief he glares at Beth, "Meet me in an hour." The volume in the Dining hall slowly resumes its original noise level and people start to eat again.

Courtney finishes her food first. "We should all walk up together to promote team work." She turns a glare to Duncan and Casi, "and I mean everyone."

Casi rolls her eyes at Courtney, "Whatever you say Jennifer."

Courtney huffs angrily at her "My name is Courtney."

Duncan catches Casi's eye, raising an eyebrow at her before he stand up and walks off to put his dishes away. Casi nods. "Of course it is Samantha," and takes her plate to follow Duncan.

Once they turn the corner and are hidden from everyone else view Duncan, pushes the window open again. Not even waiting for Casi to climb out the window herself, he lifts her up until she can easily climb out of the window. Casi huffs once he jumps out the window, "I could have gotten out by myself."

Duncan chuckles as they walks towards the Bass cabins "I remember, Babe." He turns to look at her from the corner of his eye "You were gone when I woke up."

Casi makes sure to not look at him as she blushes. "Well yeah. One, I wake up at sunrise to exercise normally and two, I was trying to avoid anyone screaming when they saw us."

Duncan chuckles, "And that worked so well."

Casi huffs, "Neurotic bitch."

Duncan chuckles "Do you try to knife everyone that wakes you up?"

Casi smirks winking at him, "depends on how they wake me up," and she walks into the girls' side of the cabin shutting the door before Duncan could respond. Casi rummages through her bags to find her swimsuit. She changes into it and looks for a for something to pull over it. Casi grabs an oversized white t-shirt and some sunscreen before heading outside.

Duncan walks out in his swim trunks. His eyes roam over the red one piece Casi is wearing. It rises high up her hips and has a deep V in front and back. Duncan laughs at the sight of Casi trying to cover her back in sunscreen and doing a very poor job at it. "Looks like you need some help, Babe."

Casi looks over at him her eyes momentarily glued to his shirtless chest, it is much easier to see in the daylight, then moves to his face and sees the smirk resting on it. Casi gives him a mocking glare, "I don't need anything from you." Sticking her tongue out at him she goes back to trying to cover herself in sun screen.

Duncan raises an eyebrow at her and after a few minutes of her missing the exact same spot on her back he growls, walks over and takes the sunscreen out of her hands. He starts to spray her back, rubbing it in as he goes. Duncan's hand stops over a scar on her back, "What is this?"

Casi backs away from him, hastily pulling the t-shirt over herself. "Nothing. I'm gonna get going before everyone else shows up."

Duncan follows after her a ways until he pins her against the foot of the cliff. "That's not nothing." Casi's whole body stiffens but Duncan continues "I've seen some scars like that before, in juvie." Casi only gives a blank look over Duncan's shoulder, so he pressed on "Those marks were on the ones that wanted to be in juvie because it is better than home."

Casi makes the mistake of making eye contact with Duncan. Tears starts to form in her eyes. "People suck. So now you know I'm fucked up. What now?"

Duncan's eyes soften. "You don't seem too fucked up to me." He starts to move his face to her neck, "As for what I'm gonna do now..."

Casi blushes and starts to stutter, "Uh we've gets the first challenge to umm yeah." Duncan smiles as the noise from the other campers reaches their ears, releasing Casi when the others walks into sight.

Casi inches away from Duncan her face still slightly blushing which turns to a scowl when Courtney starts talking. "Where have you guys been? We waited for you guys. We could have been late for the first challenge!"

Duncan turns to start walking up the cliff, "We still might be if you don't get a move on princess."

Courtney huffs as the group makes their way up to the top of the cliff. Casi looks over to Leshawna, "Nice one piece girlie."

Leshawna look over that Casi, "Your's looks great to girl!"

Courtney turns glares at Casi, "Don't speak to the enemy right before the first challenge!"

Casi rolls her eye as they finally make it to the top of the cliff and are met by a Camera guy and Chris. "Hello Campers! We have already had our first camp fire. Now it is time for our first challenge!"

Casi stiffens when she feels a hand slip under the t-shirt she is wearing. She turns with her fisted raises ready to punch someone's lights outs. When she whirls into Duncan, he turns her back to Chris and whispers "Forgot to mention you look very hot, Doll."

"Heh Hem." Chris glares at the two teens. "As I was saying. Today's task is threefold. Your first task is to jump off this 1,000ft high cliff into the lake."

Bridgette smirks looking at her teammates, "piece of cake"

Chris just kept on smiling "If you look down you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic, " Chris looks at the campers' face laughs and continues, "man-eating Sharks! Inside that small area is a safe zone. That's your target area." Casi looks around. Every camper looks wary at this point. DJ looks a little green. After the pause for dramatic effect Chris continues "Which we're pretty sure is shark free."

Leshawna heard the last comment and couldn't let is slide "Excuse me!"

Chris just ignores her. "For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge. Building a hot tub." Owen starts to jump up and down in joy. "The team with the best one gets to have a wicked," the word choice caused Duncan to chuckle, "hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. The second of the season!" Chris turns from the Camera guy to the campers, "Okay! Killer Bass you're up first!"

The whole Killer Bass team gulps as Bridgette walks over and looks over the edge "Oh wow. SO who wants to go first?" Casi makes a move to walk forward but Duncan tightened his grip on her t-shirt.

Eva glares at her team, "So who's up?"

Duncan quickly answered, "Ladies first"

Casi rolls her eyes, "What a gentleman."

Duncan looks down at her, "Only for you, Doll."

No one else is moving. Bridgette swallows. "Fine. I'll go. It's no big deal. Just an insane cliff dive into a circle sharks.' And she jumps.

As soon as Bridgette is over that cliff, Casi runs to the edge to make sure she makes it. Sighing in relief when she sees that Bridgette treading water. "She's all good!" Sshe smiles at the others.

Tyler fist bumped the air "She did it! Yeah! Yeah!" and sprinted off the cliff. "COWABUNGA!"

Bumping into Casi as he runs off the cliff he pushes her over the cliff with him. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Casi flings her limbs out and prays to God that she lives to kill him later. Closing her eyes, she plunges into the water. Shooting up gasping for air she looks around, "Thank the mother fucking lord!" Looking around for Tyler so that she could drown him for shoving her off the cliff she saw him get racked by a floating log and glares at him," Karma! Bastard!"

Casi looks around for Bridgette "Over here girl!" Casi turns around and starts swimming towards the boat. "That is one crazy jump." Bridgette congratulates Casi as she helps pull her into the boat.

Casi glares at Tyler as he swims over. "I didn't jump. Some motherfucker tripped and pushed me off the cliff!"

Bridgette winces as they heard hear Geoff's cheering and then a splash. "Yeah, Man!" he starts to swim over to the boat.

"Look out below!" Everyone turns to watch as Eva lands in the water and starts swimming toward the boat.

Then, no warning before a splash signaled a rather pissed off Duncan landing in the water. Once he comes up for air he swims at an impressive speed words the boat. "What they hell were you thinking?!"

Once Duncan is on the boat he stalks over to Casi, who stands her ground while the others back away. "I is thinking that some mother fucking dumb ass knocked me off the fucking cliff!" Seeing the look on Duncan's face Casi lowers her voice a little. "It wasn't my fault." Huffing right in to Duncan's face ,"Besides I didn't even get to take my hair out before I jumps. It's gonna be so knotted now." The pout over her hair finally won Duncan over as he laughs. He ruffles her hair and throws his arm over her shoulder. Casi keeps pouting. "This is no laughing matter!" Looking over to Bridgette for some support, "Tell him Bridge!" The rest of teens on the boat just laugh.

The boat starts heading to shore. Dropping off the first load of Bass jumpers. Everyone cheered at Harold jumps. All the guys wincing when he landed on the water in the splits. Harold's painful screen echoed over the water. Bridgette closed her eyes and turns into Geoff's Chest, "Poor little guy." Casi smiles at the thumbs up Geoff sent Duncan.

There is a long pause as everyone on the shore waited for their team to finish jumping. Casi looks around "Four left right?"

When the screams of "We're coming Killer Bass! Ahhh!" rings out.

Casi looks at the other killer bass as the boat makes its way to the beach a second time "I thought we only had one look alike?"

Everyone shrugged as Harold, Sadie and Katie climbed off the boat, "Like HEY Killer Bass! Looks who's on our team now!"

Katie is still clutching onto Sadie "Like Chris let me switch with Izzy!"

Casi looks up at Duncan, who's arm is still around her "How the hell am I gonna tell them apart now?" Duncan chuckles.

Eva scowls and looks around, "Where are the other two!"

Katie looks a little scared "Oh."

Sadie nods sadly "Yeah. They didn't jump."

Casi just erupted "WHAT! Beverly has been on everyone about losing and she didn't even bother to complete part one of the challenge!"

Bridgette rolls her eyes laughing "You weren't even there for most of it. You and Duncan kept on crawling out windows!"

Casi stops "You've gots a point." Pouting and leaning against Duncan "I'm still peeved." Most of the Bass laugh as the two Chickens walks out on to the beach.

DJ walks over to his teammates head down. "I'm sorry guys. I'm just scared of heights. Have been since I was a little kid."

Duncan takes one look at the two chickens and starts laughing, quickly joined by Casi, "Those hats!"

Everyone joined in even DJ, Bridgette smiles "You pull off that chicken hat quite well."

Courtney face gets redder and redder as everyone laughs but she kept quiet as the first boat of the Screaming Gophers came ashore. Off the first boat is Leshawna, Gwen, Cody, Izzy, Lindsay and a very pissed off Heather. Gwen starts laughing as soon she gets off the boat "I can't believe. You are my hero Leshawna."

Leshawna laughs, "No problem girl." Smirking as Heather gets off the boat. "It's not every day I can shove a skinny ass white girl off a cliff."

The Bass team froze turns to the gossiping Grips Bridgette spoke first, "Wait what?"

Heather glares at her teammates. "That crazy ghetto girl shved me off the cliff!"

Courtney interrupted everyone with a scream "NO!"

Every turns to her then to the ocean and watched Justin land in the shark zone. Sadie and Katie screamed on the top of their lungs. Trent motioned one to the boat "Come on and get the boat!"

When all the sudden the sharks heading towards Justin stops almost in awe. The the strangest thing happens. Justin gets on the Sharks as if they were skies. Everyone stares as as Justin rode the sharks to shore. Casi broke the the awed silence

"What the literal fuck!" is all Casi could say.

However, everything is interrupted by Chris ."Okay campers! there is only one jumper left. And the Grips need this jump for the win! No pressure… Okay there's pressure."

Gwen "He's really gonna do it! Owen's gonna jump."

"Oh my god he could die!" Bridgette freaks out as everyone watches Owens silhouette move back on the cliff for a running start.

"Well at least the Sharks would have plenty to eat." Duncan winced little.

Everyone watches Owen jump off the cliff and the Gophers screamed on the top of their lungs. The resounding "Yahhhhhhhhhhh" is the only clue everyone gets that he jumps and then a giant wave.

Everything goes very dark and feels very wet before Casi came to again, "ehhh" Casi tries to move when she hears a grunt above her "Duncan?"

"Yeah?" Duncan rolls off of her. "What happened?"

"Oh yeah!" Owen seems to say, "I did it!"

The teens could hear Chris's voice crashed down from the top of the cliff "And our winners the Screaming Gophers." And the Gophers all starts to cheer.

"Uhh guys." Owen's voice called out from the water over everyone else grown "I've seemed to have lost my swimsuit."

Owen starts to swim to shore when Trent shouts, "NO!" Owen stops swimming. "We will go get you some clothes."

Chris walks out from the cliff path with Beth "Where are you guys going?"

Trent walks over towards Chris "Um… Owen's swimsuit has gone missing."

Chris looks in horror over at Owen "Okay. You stay there." Turning to the teens on the beach "You all can go get changed into normal clothing and for the love of me, PLEASE, someone get Owen some clothes."

Everyone starts to walk to towards the campsite as Courtney yells, "Bass, we should stay together to promote team work!"

Duncan rolls his eyes "I don't think so, Chicken."

Casi chuckles and slips out from under Duncan's arm running over to Bridgette and Geoff. "I'm kidnapping you Bridgette." Casi hooks arms with Bridgette before running off with her, everyone laughing. The two make it about halfway to the campsite before having to stop because they are laughing too much.

Bridgette looks over to Casi whose arm is still hooked around her own, "You are ridiculous!"

Casi just smiles and keeps chuckling, "Soooo Geoff?"

Bridgette blushes, "Soooo Duncan?"

Casi blushes. "Okay I get you point."

Bridgette smiles "Seriously though you saw the way he reacted to you jumping off the cliff."

Casi's blush deepened. "I was pushed!" Bridgette raises an eyebrow. As the two girls walks into their Cabin Casi quickly changes the topic. "Can you believe Leshawna?"

Bridgette broke out into a bout of laughter all over again, "Oh my god no!"

Casi starts laughing. "To bad Tyler didn't trip Courtney off the cliff. Then we might have won."

Bridgette nods as the other girls walks into the cabin. Courtney glares at them "Why did you run off!"

Casi rolls her eyes "Because it was, I don't know, fun!" and rolls her eyes. "Besides we weren't the ones that chickened out."

Casi starts to walk out of the cabin when Courtney glares at her, "Don't leave without everyone!"

Casi just kept walking, "Cluck. Cluck." Once she is outside she plops down on the front steps. DJ walks out of the guy's side first and sits down looking down at the ground. Casi looks over to him "You're too old to still be able to do the kick puppy look so well." DJ chuckles at this so Casi continues "I mean you are like a muscled 6'2" and you do that look better than an actually puppy man!" At this DJ broke out into full blown laughter.

The rest of the guys walk out, Duncan leaning on the railing by Casi as Geoff peers over at the girls' side. "Where are the rest of the Girls?"

Casi shrugs right as the others walk out of the cabin. Courtney stops Casi and sneers, "What no windows to climb out of?"

Casi just responds with a, "Cluck."

Courtney's faces starts to turn some interesting shades of red when Bridgette steps in to defuse the situation. "Come on guys let's walk back to the beach for part two of the challenge."

Casi raises her arms in Bridgette direction, "Carry me!"

Bridgette laughed, "No."

Casi looks around until her eyes landed on Eva, "Eva carry me!" Eva just glares. Then all the sudden Duncan throws Casi over his shoulder. "Duncan! I meant a piggy back ride!"

Duncan chuckles, "I think I like this way," and kept walking. Casi starts to pound on his back but it doesn't do anything. Eventually she settles for crossing her arms and pouting. Bridgette tries to hold in her laughter so Casi starts to make funny faces in her directions. By the time the Bass team makes it to the beach Bridgette managed to hold in her laughter but Geoff is bent in half walking and laughing.

Once they are on the beach Duncan flips Casi off of his shoulder. By the time Casi has herself upright again, Chris has started talking. "Okay the second part of the challenge is pushing your team crates from the beach to in front of your cabins. And because the Gophers won the first challenge they get the use of the wheel barrels!" The Gophers starts to cheer. "The third part of the challenge is to build your own hot tub!" Everyone starts to cheer now. "Oh and when you make it to the cabins you can only open the crates with the use of your teeth!" The cheering turns to groaning. Chis just starts laughing and jumps onto the four wheeler he has parked on the beach. "And you start now!"

Everyone rushed towards their crates at once, everyone on the Bass team trying to find the best way to move their crates.

Duncan settled on kicking his create. Eva picking hers up in a very impressive show of strength causing Casi to shout, "You go girl!" Everyone else settling for pushing their crates.

Half way down the beach Courtney stops. "Ouch! I think I just go a splinter."

Eva tossed down her create and marched over to Courtney "Shut up!" picking up Courtney's create before tossing it on the ground "And pick up your create! Chicken!" and marching back to her own. Casi starts to chuckle but tries to hold back once she sees Bridgette's pointed glare.

Courtney glares at her. "Hey! I'm the only one with C.I.T. training! You need me!"

Casi rolls her eyes "You know C.I.T. stands for Counselor in training. You weren't even a real councilor. Really just pretty much another camper!"

Courtney realizes she is falling behind her teammates and goes back to pushing her crate. Until Tyler stops and loudly announces, "I've gets to take a wiz."

Eva looks over to him, "Hurry up! We're already behind!"

This seemed to single a potty break for everyone as Sadie turns to Katie, "I've gets to go, too."

Katie stops pushing her and Sadie's create, "You do! my gosh me too!"

So the whole team stops and waited for the three others to come back. Tyler came back quickly how ever, the lookalikes takes longer.

Casi huffs, "Oh my god I'm so bored!"

Duncan looks over at her, "Oh you are? I think I could fix that."

Casi returns his smirk with one of her own, "Oh you could!"

They two are interrupted when Katie and Sadie came back and Eva glares at them, "takes you long enough!"

Courtney covers her eye, "Can we go now? I think my eye is swelling up." Everyone seemingly ignores her as they starts to move again.

Casi turns as half the Bass starts to slow down, "Come on guys! We are moving so slow!" and kept moving.

Half of the Killer Bass team makes it to the campsite right as Izzy shouts, "Ow! I gets rope burn on my tongue!"

Once Eva, Duncan, DJ, Casi, and Tyler get their crates placed in front of cabin they start to open them. Duncan looks around for Chris "Oops." and kicked his Create open.

Casi laughs"Oops," and did the same. The Bass at the Campsite sits down once all of their crates were opened and waited for the rest of their team to show up. "What is taking them so long!" Casi gaze plays across the steps into their cabin.

Eva just glares in the direction of the beach, "They are too slow!"

As the rest of the Bass creates gets pushed in front of their cabin Harold sighs, "Finally!"

Casi stands up as Leshawna looks over at the Bass "Aren't you guys missing some white girls?"

Courtney tries to be casual, "They're getting a drink."

However, Harold ruined it for her, "Yeah if they drink with they're buts!"

As Courtney starts to walk towards her other teammates as she passed by Leshawna, "Oh! What happened to your eye, girl?!"

Courtney starts to walk quicker, "Nothing! Just and allergy."

By the time the whole bass team gets to their cabin they are seriously behind the Gophers. Geoff looks around and hops onto some of the unopened creates. "K Dudes! It's not too late! We can do this!" Everyone stays silent until Courtney stood up "Okay look guys. We have a hot tub to complete and we need a project manager."

Casi rolls her eyes and leans over to Duncan, "Why am I not surpassed that came up?"

Courtney keeps going, "Since I've actually been a C.I.T. before I'm electing myself. Any objections?"

Casi raises her hand, "I object!... with the use of the world elect. Your appointing yourself. No election is held." Everyone just starts at her giving her blank looks. Casi shrugged "I've gots nothing. I can only be witty so long guys."

Duncan looks towards Courtney, "Where do we begin Cyclops?"

Everyone gasped as Courtney glares at him, "Open the crates. Casi go find those itchy girls!" As Casi gets up Courtney turns to Bridgette, "Bridgette make sure Casi actually goes."

Casi waited for Bridgette to catch up before grumbling, "No trust!"

Bridgette just rolls her eyes "You climbed out the window last time she told you to do something."

Casi walks over to Katie and Said who where sitting in lake "Come one You do it one time."

Bridgette laughs"You did it twice." Turning to the two in the water "Come on we've gots to get back to the campsite."

Casi chuckles "Okay I see your point Bridge. Why are you to sitting in the water?"

Bridgette smiles "They sits in a patch of poison ivy."

Casi looks at the girls "Seriously!" and Burst out laughing when they look down. "That so funny. I've gots some cream you guys can have later."

By the time the four girls has make it back to the campsite the hot tubes are all done. Chris comes over, "Okay everyone by your Hot tubs!" Chris walks over to the Gophers first "This is an awesome hot tub!" He walks over the the Bass as the Gopher cheer. Owen jumping out of the tub. He seems to have lost his clothes again. Chis toe poked the Bass's hot tub and it fell apart in an impressive heap. "We'll, I think we have a winner here." Pausing once again for dermic effect "The Screaming Gophers!" the Bass sighing in defeat. "Gophers you guys are safe from elimination! and you get to rock this awesome hot tube for the rest of the summer. Bounces!" The Gophers cheering as he turns to the Bass "Killer Bass what can I say? Sucks to be you guys right now. I'll see your sorry buts at the bonfire tonight, again!" Chris waited for the Gopher's Cheering to die down "Remember go to the Confessional and record your thoughts during today's challenge be for dinner! Lunch time everyone!" Owen starts to run to the Dining hall "Cloths required!"

Owen sighs "Oh man!"

The Bass team walks silently to the dining hall grabbing they're food and sitting down with almost no one making a sound in light of their loss. Sadie looks around the table, "So huh. What do we do now?"

Courtney puts her spoon down. "We have to figure out who we are going to vote off."

Duncan looks up from his food, "Well I vote Princess over there" Pointing across the table at Courtney. "Or the brick house here," motioning at DJ.

Gasping Courtney looks at him "What? Why?"

Duncan rolls his eyes as if the answer is obvious. "Because unless I'm mistaken you two are the only ones here wearing chicken hats. And if we ever have to move a truck my money is one the big guy over here."

Courtney looks around in fear at the idea of getting voted off after the first challenge. "What about him!" gesturing wildly at Tyler."

"Noooo!" Everyone turns to the Gopher table to see Lindsey standing up "um… no… SALT! ehhh"

A corner of Casi's mouth raises in a surpassed smirk as Courtney seemed to freak out more "But I was a"

Bridgette interrupted her "A real C.I.T. we know."

It is Casi's turn to comment, "Besides, they must not have taught you much. When you where Project manager," putting the title in air quotes "You didn't even bother to evaluate anyone's skill set. Or ask if anyone is good at building stuff."

Courtney glares at Casi. "Oh and you might have been able to help? You're just another Juvenile delinquent probably!" Smirking, thinking that she spilt some giant secret as everyone gasped.

Casi stood up and leaned into Courtney's face. "I'm just someone that has taken Wood shop every year in high school!"

Courtney leaned away from Casi "What you're not going to deny that you've been in juvie?"

Duncan chooses that moment to interrupt after looking at Casi's face. "Not that it's not awesome to watch hot girls argue but what do you have against juvie so much, princess? It's not like you would have ever been there?"

Geoff puts his arms between the two girls "Now come do dudes relax a little."

DJ tried to lighten the tension between the two girls "Now someone what would your Mama's want you to do?"

Casi goes rigid as starts to shake. Bridgette chooses now to cut in, "how about we all just go figure out who we want to vote off on our own?"

The rest of the Bass team makes murmurs of agreement. Casi just turns and walks off without saying a word. She kept walking and walking until she reaches the end of the dock where she sits down and just stares out at the water. Someone sits down next to her and stays quiet for a while. "You sit pretty still for girl."

Casi doesn't move. "Learned to." Duncan move his hand over the scar he now knew is on her back, Casi still not moving to look at him, "I wanted juvie you know?" It is Duncan's turn to stay quiet. "I got house arrest instead." This time she turns to look Duncan in the eye "It was worse. Next time I made sure I got juvie."

Duncan moves his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer "People suck."

Casi sighs and closes her eyes. "People suck." Duncan just sits quietly with his arms around Casi until she stops shaking. Once her shaking is gone ,Casi opens her eyes and looks down into the water, catching her reflection for the first time since she landed in the water "Fuck me hair!" Duncan laughs as she move out from under his are for try to fix her hair. Casi swatted Duncan with one hand as she takes her bandana off "It's not funny!"

Duncan turns as she starts to pull out all the bobby pins that kept her hair pinned up "Yeah it is." Casi huffed and shook her hair out as she takes out the last bobby pin.

"Wow Casi I didn't know your hair was so long!" Bridgette walks up the dock staring as Casi hair which went halfway down her back.

Casi smiles at Bridgette. "Well that's why I keep it up. It gets so fucking hot!"

Bridgette nods, "Still!" Casi laughs as Bridgette sits down. "Are you good now?"

Casi nods "Yeah. Susan is a bitch."

Duncan chuckles as Bridgette rolls her eyes "Why don't you use her name?"

Casi just smirks, "Cuz it pisses her off." Bridgette sighs Casi turns to look fully at her "So has lookalike number two move in yet?"

Bridgette nods, "Yep she took Izzy's bed."

"Hey Duncan, man! You want to come play?" Geoff showed and waved a frisbee in the air.

Duncan starts to stand up and walk over to Geoff before half turning to Casi, "Hair looks fine, Doll." Walking off he leaves a blushing Casi sitting on the dock.

As soon as her is out of earshot Bridgette let out a long, "Awe! You guys are so sweet!" Casi just a blushes. "Tell me you like him!"

Casi tries to suppress her blush, "Maybe."

Bridgette nudges her shoulder. "No maybe about it. Besides, he defiantly likes you!" Casi turns to look at Bridgette who continues as she notices the shocked look on Casi's face. "I mean did look at how he reacted after the first challenge!"

Casi laughs, "He was just a little worried."

Bridgette raises and eyebrow "Does he look like the type of guy that worries a lot?" Casi opened her mouth to protest but then closed it Bridgette continues, "See what I mean? besides you guys keep disappearing off together! and you slept together last night!"

Casi buries her head in her hands. "Okay let's say I see where you're coming from." Looking at her, "What about you and Geoff? He follows you everywhere girl!"

Bridgette looks away this time "Really? I mean I don't know what you're talking about!"

Casi broke out in laughter as the intercom rings out, "Dinner!"

Casi stood up and pulls Bridgette up with her "This isn't over!"

The two girls laugh all the way into the dining hall. Grabbing their plates and sits down Casi looks around the table, "So does anyone know when the bond fire is?"

Harold chimed in, "right after sunset."

Sadie and Katie chimed in, "When is that?"

Harold pushes up his glasses, "In this part of the northern hemisphere the sun should set in 20 minutes."

Duncan sits down, "Whatever dork face."

Harold huffed as Casi finished her food off as fast as she could, trying not to taste it. "Well then I better go to the confessional and cast my vote."

Courtney looks indignant, "You haven't done it yet!"

Casi rolls her eyes, "You should be happy it's not like you can't guess who I'm voting off." Ignore everything else as she walks towards the Confessional. Opening the door and sitting down facing the camera Casi continues "Okay well I guess I'll go over today. Good God Courtney woke me up like a screaming fucking banshee again! I mean the screaming! I can't take much more. I definitely vote her off." Pausing before continuing, "Right. I'm supposed to go over the challenge. I can't believe that Tyler knocked me off the goddamn cliff!" Pausing and blushing again, "Duncan is really sweet to being so worried." Casi seemed to go off somewhere else and then released where she is and blushes "Right, the competitions! The second part is a total wassh. First we has to push the creates the whole way because some people wouldn't jump! then Courtney takes charge and send me a way without any thought. I've been been building things since I is a kid!" Glaring Casi continues "How can she… grr!" Casi threw her hands up in frustration. A nocking draws Casi's attention to the door "Yeah?"

"We need you out of there so that we can review the votes" a voice, belonging to a camera man, replied.

"Sure. Coming out!" Casi answers opening the door and walks out nodding to the Camera man.

Casi walks off to find Bridgette, managing to find her in the cabin. "So they are counting the votes now. It will be soon."

Bridgette nods starting to walk towards the bonfire and raises an eyebrow at Casi's hair "Aren't you going to put it back up?"

Casi shook her head "Not enough time to re-curl my hair."

The intercom goes off as they step out of their cabin. "Killer Bass report to the Campfire!"

Bridgette looks at Casi, "That was fast!"

As they walk to the Campfire Casi feels someone touch her hair. Turning, she sees Duncan. "I see you left it down Doll." Duncan smirks "I wonder why?"

Casi suppresses a blush. "I haven't had time to re curl it." Smirking, "Why else would it still be down?"

Duncan just returns a smirk as they sit down on the stumps by the fire pit.

By the time the whole Bass team makes it to the campfire pit Chris is already there. "Now killer Bass, you've been here before." Chris looks around the Campfire. "As you know well at normal campfires marshmallows mean mushy goodness, here they mean life!" Duncan elbowed Casi and they both rolls their eyes as Chris paused dramatically before continuing. "Votes have been cast. If you do not receive a marshmallow you will walk down the dock of shame and board the boat of losers! and can NEVER EVER come back!" Several of the teens fidgit. "Now let's get this started! Sadie, Katie, and Harold you guys are safe!" Sadie and Katie squealed thanking everyone the whole time then runs towards Chris. Harold puffing out his Chest until he walks by Duncan who tripped him. "And Bridgette, Geoff, Eva, and Duncan you are safe!" All there walks over to Chris grabbing their marshmallows. Chris looks at the three still sitting "Casi your SAFE!"

Casi exhales and stands up to walk over and grab her marshmallow before offering it to Duncan once again. He eats it right off of her fingers and gives a quick tug on her hair.

Chris glares at the two. "Come on! I'm trying to build up the dramatic tension!" and Chris turns back to the two teens who remained seated "One of the two of you will be sent away tonight. Neither of you completed the first part of the challenge." Chris turns to Courtney, "You led your team to failure. That's why… One of the two of you will not be receiving a marshmallow. DJ" Chris posted the last marshmallow.

Courtney starts to scream, "NO! This must be a mistake. I demand a recount!" looking at her teammates, "Why would you guys vote me off! You need me. I wass a real ..."

Bridgette rolls her eyes and cuts Courtney off, "C.I.T. we know."

Casi continues, "But a bitch is a bitch. We don't want to be stuck with you until the end Mindy."

Chef starts to drag Courtney a way, "This is a mistake you'll need me! You'll see!" Chef tosses her onto the boat and as it drove off Courtney shouts one last thing. "AND IT'S COURTNEY!"

Chris looks at the Killer Bass that were left. "Well, until next time!" and walks off.

Everyone else stays around the campfire to roast their marshmallows. Dj smiles at everyone. "Thanks for picking me to stay guys!"

Geoff just laughs, "No problem man."

Duncan nods, "Just don't chicken out anymore."

DJ swallows and nods. Sadie and Katie just squeal, "I like can believe were on the same team Katie!"

Katie hugged Sadie, "Like I know right?"

Casi squinted her eyes at them,"So you're Sadie "pointing to the shorter one. "And you're Katie." the taller one nods.

Bridgette turns "Wait. You really can't tell them apart?" Casi shrugged Bridgette gives her a weird look. "I thought you were just doing that to piss of Courtney."

Casi nods. "A little. But I only really saw them the first day." Everyone just stares at her. "What! I suck at names." and Casi starts to pout as everyone laughs.

Sadie and Katie look at Casi then at each other. Then the girls look at Casi. Sadie gets a huge grin on her face, "You like really think we look alike!"

Casi nods and the two girls tackle her to the ground as Katie squeals, "Oh! You're like the best ever!"

Casi's eyes went wide and she sent a pleading look to Bridgette, who laughs, "Okay guys. I think we should head to bed. SO... you might want to get off Casi."

Sadie and Katie jump up and run off to the the cabin shouting, "Yay! Sleepover!"

Duncan pulls up Casi. Casi whispers, "I think I've been scarred for life." Duncan chuckles as the other members of the Bass team walk off. Casi makes to follow, but Duncan tugs her back so that the two of them walk a little behind the rest of the group. It is getting darker the farther the two go from the fire. All the sudden Casi trips and starts to fall forward. Duncan catches her. Duncan laughs and Casi looks up at him defensively, "I'm tiiiired."

Duncan gives a soft smile when her sentence is interrupted by a yawn. He stops and bends so that she can climb onto his back like she had asked earlier that day. "Come on. I can't spend the whole way catching you or we will never get back." Once Casi is safely on his back she tucks her face into his neck just enjoying the lulling sound of his breathing.

When Duncan makes his way up the stairs he stops and loosens his grip enough for Casi to slip off of his back and fall in front of Bridgette, who gives her one look and smiles. Casi gets flustered, "it wasn't... We were just talking! and then I fell so he carried me back! And don't you think I didn't see you leaning into Geoff on the way back here!"

Bridgette blushes as the two girls walk into the cabin and put on their pajamas and climb into bed. Casi lies awake listening to the creaking from the other room. She knows it that Duncan has makes his way up onto his bunk before closing her eyes.

 **Please review! thanks ya'h all!**


End file.
